


Thanks, Twy: A Twylexis Femslash February 2021 Drabble Collection

by danieljradcliffe, doingthemost, roguebaby, schittposting, singsongsung, sonlali, Yellow_Bird_On_Richland



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Astrology, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Drabble Collection, Explicit sex in chapter 22 but everything else is G-M and non-explicit, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Holding Hands, Jewelry, Let Alexis Rose Eat, Post-Canon, Top Twyla Sands, Twyla Sands' Freckles, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danieljradcliffe/pseuds/danieljradcliffe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebaby/pseuds/roguebaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/schittposting/pseuds/schittposting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung/pseuds/singsongsung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland/pseuds/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland
Summary: 28 drabbles to celebrate Femslash February, written by an assortment of Twylexis authors! These drabbles are all stand-alone, and are not necessarily intended to be continuations of each other. We'll add tags and adjust the rating as needed, and we'll also state each drabble's author and specific rating at the top of each chapter. Hope you enjoy them!
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 500
Kudos: 62





	1. Adjusting or playing with jewelry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T; written by doingthemost for the prompt: adjusting or playing with jewelry.

It's a secret thrill, removing Alexis' rings and necklaces in between kisses and silently speaking their shared intent aloud. 

Twyla's become a master at skimming her hands down Alexis' skin, eyes closed, working Alexis' rings off her fingers and setting them aside. She tugs on Alexis' pendant, bringing her closer, then presses her lips against the _A_ at the base of Alexis' throat.

"I wanna wear this," she whispers, emboldened by the heat in Alexis' eyes. "Wanna be yours, babe."

It's around her neck within seconds, and Twyla holds on to that _A_ as Alexis presses her into their bed.


	2. Sharing a dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by Yellow_Bird_On_Richland for the prompt: sharing a dessert.
> 
> She'd say the name just slips out of her mouth, but she doesn't possess that kind of unselfconscious thoughtlessness around Alexis.

Alexis quietly requests a small slice of cake.

She's rarely an evening patron, but she'd been at Mutt's every night for _weeks._ That routine's dead, so maybe she _is_ human, wanting post-breakup chocolatey comfort.

Twyla sets the plate down, murmurs, "Here you go, Lex."

She doesn't realize she's said it until Alexis' eyes flicker up, until she feels her gaze sharpen and linger, until she watches her shoulders shimmy.

Alexis offers a soft grin. "That's new. From you, Twy."

She taps the plate with her pointer finger, tilts her head, issues a breathy command. "Stay and split this with me?"


	3. Butterfly kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by singsongsung for the prompt: butterfly kisses

In the pre-boarding call sounding through the airport, Alexis catches Twyla’s flight number. She always memorizes those numbers, and they scroll through her head whenever she’s trying to sleep in a bed that’s cold on the other side. 

Despite the announcement, she can’t bring herself to let go of her girlfriend, arms wrapped securely around Twyla’s shoulders. Twyla tilts her head back, and her lashes skim across Alexis’ jaw; the sweetest, softest touch. 

Alexis holds her even tighter. “Stay,” she blurts. 

Twyla’s eyelashes bat once, hard, against Alexis’ skin, before her mouth presses into Alexis’ neck as she says, “Yes.”


	4. Cuddling in a blanket fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by sonlali for the prompt: cuddling in a blanket fort

“I thought this would feel kinda silly, but it’s actually really nice.” Alexis snuggles closer to Twyla, resting her head on Twyla’s shoulder and looking up at their fort’s knitted ceiling.

Alexis remembers watching each night for six months as the bright strands of pink, purple, and blue yarn were transformed into this beautiful blanket under Twyla’s loving care. Her heart swells at the thought that she’s now quite literally surrounded by the warmth of Twyla’s love.

“It’s our private little cocoon.” Twyla smiles. “Just for us.”

Alexis leans up to press a kiss to Twyla’s nose. “Just for us.”


	5. Reading a book together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by schittposting for the prompt: reading a book together.

Alexis is reading to Twyla, holding the book in one hand and idly stroking her hair with the other, and Twyla’s feeling such bliss she could die happy, right here with her head in Alexis’s lap. She’s letting the words and the story and the sound of Alexis’s voice wash over her, luxuriating in the feel of Alexis’s touch. She never wants to move from this spot again.

“Never let anyone make you feel ordinary,” Alexis reads.

Twyla turns her face up towards Alexis’s. “I never do when I’m with you.”

Alexis’s answering smile makes Twyla feel anything but ordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book they're reading is The Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo by Taylor Jenkins Reid, which I highly recommend!


	6. Spine kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M; written by roguebaby for the prompt: spine kisses

Alexis lives for these moments. Sweat glistens on their skin, catching the sun shining through the open window. The calm left after earth-shattering orgasms, something she looks forward to, is burned into memory.

She can feel Twyla’s breaths settling, the rise and fall of her chest slowing against Alexis's back. Twyla ghosts her lips over Alexis’s neck, kissing a trail down her spine. Alexis goes boneless under her touch.

Twyla wraps her arms around her, entwining their legs as the summer breeze coaxes their eyelids shut. Just before drifting off, Alexis thinks, not for the first time, that she’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first foray into writing in, well, ever. hope you enjoyed! ❤️


	7. Palm kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by danieljradcliffe for the prompt: palm kiss.

“Twy!” Alexis’ voice rings through the café. “I gave this lady at the craft fair $19.95 and our exact birth information and turns out… we are totally romantically compatible.”

Twyla studies the papers Alexis is dangling in front of her and moves to wrap her arms around her waist. “Alexis…” she says fondly, “I was born at 7:36pm, not 7:36am.”

Alexis huffs, drops the papers on a table, and moves further into Twyla’s embrace. “Well, I still believe we belong together,” she says softly.

Twyla smiles, lifts Alexis’ hand to her lips and gently kisses the center of her palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the small but great Twylexis side of the fandom who got me back into writing fic after over 8 years away. ❤️


	8. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by doingthemost for the prompt: anger.

It isn't always sunshine and rainbows. 

Distance is hard. Twyla withdraws when they fight, and Alexis falls back on old defenses. Alexis wants Twyla to visit all the time; with her millions and café ownership, why not? Twyla doesn't understand why, if Interflix has a flexible remote work policy, Alexis can't work from Schitt's Creek. 

It's late, and Twyla's wanted alone time all evening. But Alexis calls her anyway, and her voices catches in her throat when Twyla picks up. 

"Hey, Twy. I just wanted to say I love you."

"I love you, too."

"We'll be okay, right?"

"Yes. Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe we're already in week 2 of Femslash February! Thank you to everyone who's been reading along with us so far. We're having a blast writing these, and we hope you're enjoying them!


	9. Drunk kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T; written by Yellow_Bird_On_Richland for the prompt: drunk kisses.
> 
> Alexis' math tutors were usually more interested in getting to study her than getting her to study.
> 
> Still, she thinks she would've remembered hearing about the transitive property being hazardous to one's health.

"Twyyy. D'you know we kissed way back when? Transitive property. Through Mutt."

"Isn't this better?"

Alexis nods.

"Good answer, sweetheart."

She's mesmerized. Bewitched. Whipped.

Their sloppy, gin-soaked makeout shifts when Twyla murmurs, "You're in trouble for thinking about that dumb _boy_ , though _._ So stop it. _Now._ "

Alexis gasps at the sudden, sharp hair tug, at Twyla's possessive nightshade tone.

"Who gets all your pretty noises, Alexis?"

"You do, Twy—they're all yours— _I'm_ all yours."

"Can I help you stop thinking straight tonight?"

"God, _please,_ baby—"

"Good girl, minding your manners. _Very_ good. Now…"

Twyla's hungry, wolfish grin emerges.

"No more words."


	10. Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T; written by singsongsung for the prompt: exercise

“Hey, Twy?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Will you, like, help me? Do that thing where you pull my hips back.”

“Alexis, you know how to downward dog. Didn’t you take all those yoga classes with your ‘bestie’ Meghan Markle?”

“I mean, yes? But I get a way better stretch when - _yeah._ When you do that.”

“Center your weight, put - _Lex!_ This is _not_ proper form.”

“I don’t know, babe; I’m feeling _your_ form and I think it’s _super_ proper.”

“… your chakras won’t align if you quit the flow in the middle.” 

“Sounds serious, Twy. You better get down here and align me.”


	11. Holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by sonlali for the prompt: holding hands

Twyla’s hands are chapped and dry from washing them so often at the café and never using the amazing cream that Alexis has recommended, like, a hundred times.

Alexis can feel a cut across one of her knuckles from when Twyla cleaned up the shards of the glass Rollie Jr. shattered earlier this week.

There’s a scar across Twyla’s palm from the possum that bit her when she was five.

Her hands are warm — a bit too warm. There’s sweat forming between their clasped palms, which is super gross.

Alexis squeezes tighter. Twyla’s hands are perfect. She’s never letting go.


	12. Photobooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by schittposting for the prompt: photobooth.

“Look, Twy, it’s one of those photobooth thingies!”

Twyla smiles as Alexis drags her inside. The stool is tiny, so Twyla sits on Alexis’s lap. She drops a coin in the slot and they grin at the camera.

_ Flash. _

“Silly faces!” Alexis exclaims, and they stick their tongues out.

_ Flash. _

Alexis kisses Twyla’s cheek, and Twyla’s face heats up at the feeling of her friend’s lips against her skin.

_ Flash. _

Twyla turns to kiss Alexis’s cheek, but Alexis is facing her, holding her gaze. Twyla leans in. Alexis’s lips brush hers. Through closed eyelids, Twyla sees a bright light.

_ Flash. _


	13. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M; written by roguebaby for the prompt: speechless

They love to do it like this. Trading long, open-mouthed kisses, shedding their clothes slowly, one article hitting the floor at a time, like each body part revealed is a gift.

They tumble onto the bed in a messy heap, giggling until their bodies align and they’re rendered speechless with want. The only sound in the air is their ragged breathing as they take turns licking and kissing every exposed surface.

They love to do it like this. Building each other up, mapping out their love and devotion on each other’s skin, showing each other how much they are known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me back with another dialogue-less, smutty drabble. what can I say, they made me do it. thank you for reading!


	14. Underwater Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by danieljradcliffe for the prompt: underwater kiss.

The chocolates, champagne, and meticulously decorated cookies lay forgotten on the bank of the creek. Despite Twyla’s initial excitement over being gifted Valentine’s Day treats fresh off the plane from all the best places in New York, all she can think about right now, in this moment, is the sound of Alexis’ laugh as she attempts to pull Twyla under the surface of the water. 

Twyla allows herself to be pulled. Her eyes are open as Alexis moves towards her, framed in the murky blue of the water, as she slowly pushes forward and presses her lips confidently against Twyla’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that it’s summer year round in Schitt’s Creek and I definitely didn’t just forget that the creek would be cold in February. And shout out to the Twylexis fam for helping me make this happen when I realized in a panic yesterday that I would be posting on Valentine's Day. One final thank you to schittposting who wrote half this author's note as well...


	15. Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T; written by doingthemost for the prompt: superhero AU.

All Twyla had ever wanted to do was to serve her country.

Joining the Nurse Corps had been easy. But she hadn't understood what it would mean to become Lady Liberty, to become a symbol of something bigger than herself, to lead troops into battle in red, white, and blue.

Aleksandra Rostova – the Black Widow – is the first person Twyla sees when she wakes up in 2021. She's stubborn as hell, and equally irritating – but she also knows what it's like to lose everything. When they fall into bed together after saving the world, Twyla thinks she tastes like heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Marvel Comics-inspired AU (not the movies). 
> 
> This version of Twyla takes inspiration from Steve Rogers/Captain America's story, which is similar to what we see in the films, but her persona is named Lady Liberty because it was the 1940s, and she likely wouldn't have been stylized as a captain (even after she proves herself as a supersoldier). 
> 
> The comics version of Natalia Romanova/Black Widow is nearly as old as Steve. Just like Marvel's Black Widow anglicizes her name to Natasha Romanoff, Aleksandra Rostova uses Alexis Rose as one of her aliases in her day-to-day as an international woman of mystery.
> 
> ~~No, I have not given this way too much thought.~~


	16. Forehead Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by Yellow_Bird_On_Richland for the prompt: forehead kisses (with a side of lazy morning content)

Twyla doesn't make coffee for two. Doesn't let flings linger.

So Alexis, sipping on dark roast at 10 A.M., wearing one of _her_ sweatshirts, is something...more.

Twyla wants to be more, too, to impress her.

"I think you'll dig this."

She will. With how Alexis blares songs from her earbuds, her music taste is public domain.

Twyla strums her guitar, sings, her sleep-tinged voice rough:

_She blow my mind, confetti,_

_Her confidence is deadly._

Alexis' smile outshines the overcast skies as she murmurs, "I told you come 'n get me."

Twyla leans forward, kisses her forehead. "I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Twyla sings for Alexis is a gender-flipped version of "Confetti" by Qveen Herby.


	17. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by singsongsung for the prompt: wedding.

“Aw, Twy.” Alexis rummages around in her purse and finds a tissue. 

“Thanks,” Twyla says, dabbing beneath her eyes. “They look so happy, don’t they? And the ceremony was beautiful.”

“Hm,” Alexis murmurs, noncommittal. She peers around the venue with appraising eyes, like she’s scoping out a location. “Ours will be better, babe.”

Twyla goes still, tissue pressed to her cheek, replaying Alexis’ words in her head to make sure she heard them correctly. “Ours?” 

“Yeah.” Alexis bumps her elbow against Twyla’s. Her eyes have gone soft and dewy, and the half-smile on her lips quivers, betraying her nerves. “Ours.”


	18. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by sonlali for the prompt: distance

She doesn’t want to do this right now. She doesn’t want to do this at all. But right now, on the phone, is a bad idea. Twyla’s not sure she can hold the words back any longer, though.

The distance has grown too painful. Alexis loves her life in New York. Schitt’s Creek is Twyla’s home.

On the other end of the line, Alexis inhales sharply, and Twyla wonders if she somehow knows what’s coming before the words even leave Twyla’s mouth.

She shuts her eyes against a wave of pain.

“Alexis, I don’t think I can do this anymore.”


	19. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by singsongsung for the prompt: snowed in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for schittposting, who has been weathering some serious weather. (Also the reason for the switch-up in our posting order.) Sending good thoughts and warmth to anyone affected by recent weather events!

“Can’t believe I’m eating saltines by candlelight _again_ and I can’t even Instagram about it,” Alexis grouses. 

Twyla snuggles in closer beneath the blanket wrapped around their shoulders and wiggles her toes, warm in Alexis’ Uggs. “I think it’s romantic.” 

“Days one through four were romantic,” Alexis disagrees, but when she looks at Twyla, the candle’s flame is reflected prettily in her eyes, and there’s no real annoyance there. “My lil’ optimist.”

Twyla’s smile comes so easily. “Peanut butter with your saltines, babe?”

“Twyla Sands with my saltines,” Alexis says, and shoves the PB aside in favour of a kiss.


	20. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by roguebaby for the prompt: dress

“So why did you want to keep this one?” Twyla asks, running her fingertips over the soft, pink fabric. 

“Mm, so it’s the dress I was wearing when we lost everything? I know it’s, like, totally weird to want to remember that day but...” 

Twyla smiles at her in the way only she can, sunny, gentle, without an ounce of judgement in her green eyes. 

“You’ve come so far, Alexis, I can’t wait to see where you wear this dress next.”

_I hope you’re by my side,_ Alexis thinks, choking the words back before they can escape unbidden. 

“Thanks, Twy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! 💓


	21. Accidentally Witnessed Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T; written by danieljradcliffe for the prompt: accidentally witnessed kiss.

David and Patrick stumble out of town hall, laughing, feeling drunk on love and actual champagne. David catches his breath and glances around, looking for somewhere, anywhere to finally get a minute of privacy with his husba—. 

“What the actual fuck?!” 

Twyla is leaning against the town hall and Alexis stands over her, kissing furiously. They jump apart at the sound of David’s voice and before he can say more, Alexis is pulling Twyla past David and Patrick and booping David on the way as they head back into the town hall, giggling as if nothing had happened at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thank you to doingthemost for everything.


	22. Multiple Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E; written by doingthemost for the prompts: laughter, queer feelings, introspective, make out sesh, first impression, and something E-rated.

Twyla runs her fingertips over Alexis' clit, then spreads her open and presses two fingers inside, and Alexis gasps Twyla's name. But when Alexis holds onto Twyla's wrist and tries to set the pace, Twyla laughs. "Be patient."

" _Twy_." Alexis can't help but laugh, too, even as her pleasure starts to build. "Fuck. When we met, did you think we'd end up like this?"

Twyla kisses her jaw, her nose, and her open mouth, taking her apart. "No. But I'm so glad we did." 

"Me, too." Alexis rocks her hips up, chasing more, more, _more_. "I'm so glad I'm queer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's the last week of February already! Thank you to everyone who's read even just one of these; we love hearing from you, and this has been such a blast!


	23. Kisses against a bookcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T; written by Yellow_Bird_On_Richland for the prompt: Kisses against a bookcase.
> 
> Alexis forgets that eating in the library is against the rules, but it's not her fault. It just kinda happens.

Twyla's not intentionally killing her.

It's just...her freckled shoulders. Her collarbones. Her kelly green sundress.

The library's AC offers no relief from August's heat.

"You look great today, babe."

"Thanks, Lex."

Green eyes still scanning text.

That just won't do.

Alexis flips Twyla's copy of _Tampa_ shut, pours herself into her favorite syllable.

" _Twy."_

Alexis walks her backward til her heels hit the bookcase. Twyla cranes her neck up, desperately chasing after lustful kisses.

Alexis exhales her desire against Twyla's lips. "I wanna go down on you."

A nod. A wicked grin. "Knew this dress would drive you wild."


	24. Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by roguebaby for the prompt: break up

Alexis doesn’t know how long it’s been. She’s been staring at the red gingham tablecloth, her thoughts blank save for the vague passage of time. 

She registers movement at her periphery and though she doesn’t have the energy to turn her head and look, she knows who it is.

Twyla places a Meadow Harvest smoothie—the one she’s perfected specifically for Alexis—in front of her. She knows it comforts her, reminds her that Twyla will be a constant in her life. Chooses her every day. 

Twyla bends down and places a soft kiss against her cheek; Alexis closes her eyes at the press and finally allows her tears to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading 💜 sending love to those who need it today


	25. Accidentally falling asleep together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by sonlali for the prompt: accidentally falling asleep together

Twyla takes a bite of cotton candy, savoring the way the sugar dissolves on her tongue, licking across her lips to capture another taste of sweetness. She opens her mouth to take another bite and—

“Ack!” Twyla spits out a mouthful of Alexis’ hair. Alexis makes a snuffling noise and burrows further into Twyla’s neck, her hair tickling against Twyla’s nose. 

Twyla blinks to clear the fog from her brain and runs her fingers gently along Alexis’ spine. 

“Lex, I think we fell asleep.”

“Shh, I’m having the best dream,” Alexis mumbles against Twyla’s skin.

“Yeah.” Twyla smiles. “Me too.”


	26. Selfie/Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by schittposting for the prompts: selfie and pride.

“Smile, Twy!”

Alexis puts one arm around Twyla and holds her phone out, screen angled down at them as she snaps a pic.

“Oh my god, this one is so cute!”

Twyla normally doesn’t like photos of herself, but this one _is_ cute. She’s wearing a rainbow striped sundress, and Alexis has a pink, purple, and blue flower crown on top of her beachy waves as she throws up a peace sign. They look great.

And what’s more, Twyla thinks, she looks lit up from inside, alive in a way she hasn’t felt before. Surrounded by community. Full of pride.


	27. Princess AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rated G; written by roguebaby for the prompt: Princess AU

Twyla stands behind the castle’s south wall and waits, like she has for the past six Fridays. Like she will until she’s banished by one of the elder Roses or worse—the princess herself. 

Alexis surprises her, coming from behind and pinning Twyla’s smaller frame against the concrete. Their mouths meet in a passionate kiss reminding Twyla why she does this, why she comes back every week. 

They break apart when she feels wetness on her cheeks. 

“I don’t want to do this anymore, Twy,” Alexis’ voice breaks on her name, as if it hurts to utter endearments.

“I know, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what an amazing month this has been! thank you so much to my twylexis mums doingthemost and singsongsung, couldn’t have done this without you!


	28. Slow Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by danieljradcliffe for the prompt: slow dancing.

Alexis idly fingers the straps of Twyla’s dress as they sway together on the dance floor. The gentle movement brings Twyla a sense of comfort, working away stress from the day she doesn’t realize she’s holding onto. They still have their cake to cut, their bouquets to toss, and their speeches to make but when Alexis lifts Twyla’s chin so their eyes meet, Twyla forgets all of it. 

“Hey,” Alexis breathes in her ear, “today was perfect.”

Twyla lets out a breath she doesn’t realize she’s holding and pulls Alexis closer. “It was perfect,” she agrees. “Because it was ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of your support and engagement all month. We appreciate you!


End file.
